


My BFF is a Drama Queen

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar is not a good friend. Castiel misses Dean and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My BFF is a Drama Queen

Did everything always have to be so melodramatic with him? At times, it seemed like he never stopped complaining. And the worst part of it was that he kept his grumbling under breath. He was good at pretending to be put upon and just trying to do his part. Nothing was his fault - every awful consequence was not a result of his own actions, but a part of a great cosmic plan to bring him to ruin. It would be infuriating if there were not a thousand more pressing matters to deal with. He was a child.

Sometimes Castiel envied Dean and Sam's relationship. Their footing was more equal - Dean could act innocent and put upon and Sam could whine and complain more than necessary - but compared to Balthazar they were saints.

Sometimes (all right, all the time), Castiel wished that he had the friendship with Sam and especially Dean that he did a year ago. But now necessity had forced him in an alliance with Balthazar. His best friend left a lot to be desired.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR BEST FRIEND?: "Male Prima Donna" - Subtle Sexuality feat. 'Nard Dog and Mr. Understood


End file.
